De moras y cerezas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Serie de drabbles acerca de la Dirty Pair: Y es que la fruta favorita de Yuushi siempre sería la cereza.
1. De peticiones

Oh, Dios, realmente extrañana escribir sobre esta pareja. No sé, pero siento que perdí mi toque (me siento vieja...) pero aún así, decidí volver con otra serie de drabbles Dirty Pair, solo que ya no serán de cien palabras, sino más o menos, depende de mis ganas de escribir. Espero que les guste :)

Prince of Tennis no es mio, de serlo, Gakuto sería el protagonista y Yuushi su novio 3

* * *

><p><strong>1. De peticiones<strong>

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Vamos, por favor, será rápido.

-Define rápido. ¡Demonios, no, Yuushi!

-¿Por qué no?

El pequeño acróbata se detuvo, quedando parado en medio de la calle, y se giró a mirara a su novio, quien le sonreía con esa típica sonrisilla suya.

-Deberías seguir, Gaku, no quiero que el próximo funeral sea el tuyo –dijo Yuushi a manera de broma, aunque Gakuto pudo sentir que lo decía en serio.

Soltó un bufido y terminó de cruzar la pista, seguido por el de cabello azul.

-Sigue siendo un no –gruñó de mal humor el acróbata.

-No me has dicho por qué, cerecita –musitó el más alto mientras se ponía a su altura y tomaba su mano.

-¡Dios, Yuushi! ¿Lo dices en serio? –exclamó el mayor-. Realmente esta es una de tus ideas más estúpidas.

-Gracias, eso dolió.

-A mí qué –le espetó Gakuto haciéndose el indiferente.

La verdad era que odiaba cuando Yuushi se hacía el dolido, principalente porque Gakuto casi nunca lograba decir si iba en serio o no. Era molesto cuando el prodigio le jugaba esa broma, pero muho peor cuando lo decía en serio y Gakuto lo tomaba por chiste. En casos así, Yuushi se cerraría y eso podría durar días, cosa que irritaba terriblemente al acróbata y, por consecuencia, a todo aquel que se relacionaba con él. Pero eso último no era que le interesase mucho a Gakuto, lo importante era que Yuushi se distanciaba.

Y es que a Gakuto no le gustaba para nada que Yuushi se alejase de él, pero eso era (supuestamente) un secreto.

Media hora después, cuando ya estaban en casa del pelirrojo, Yuushi volvió a hacer su pregunta:

-¿Gaku, en serio no...?

-No.

-Vamos, no seas así –trató de animarlo el dichoso prodigio-. Será divertido.

-Divertido tu abulea, deja de insistir, Yuushi.

El de cabello azul suspiró, quitándose los lentes. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y dejó sus anteojos sobre la mesa, para luego sentarse en el sofá, al lado de su pareja, por cuyos hombros pasó uno de sus brazos, acercándolo más a él.

-Vamos, Gaku, por favor... No será más de una semana.

-¿Tu me quieres matar, cierto? –preguntó Gakuto en tono irónico y mirándolo de frente-. No hay forma.

-Sigues sin decirme el por qué de tu negativa.

-Tu madre me odia –murmuró el más bajo.

-Mentira, te adora –contradijo Yuushi y acarició su mejilla con la nariz-. Claro que no más que yo...

-Tu padre me detesta –argumentó de nuevo Gakuto.

-No exageres –suspiró Yuushi y rió-. Solo le caiste un poco pesado.

-Tus tíos...

-Mi tías estaba embarazada la última vez, estaba así con todo el mundo.

-Y tú primo... –gruñó Gakuto exasperado.

-Con él te pusiste realmente pesado, Kenya no es así.

-Gracias, acabas de darme otra razón por la que no quiero ni debo ir a Osaka. ¡Si ni mi novio me apoya! Oh, Dios, y ni me hgasa mencionar a tus abuelos...

-Gakuto.

El acróbata calló y lo miró.

-Ven.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-¿Vendrías tú conmigo a visitar a mi tía Monoke? –preguntó Gakuto conociendo la respuesta.

-Eso es otra cosa, ella está loca –replicó Yuushi, sabiendo que Gakuto usaría aquello como argumento-. No es lo mismo, mi familia está perfectamente cuerda... Excepto mi prima, pero ella vive en Kyoto.

-Gracias, yo soy el que viene de una familia de locos...

-Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió Yuushi, tratando de impedir que Gakuto se librase de su abrazo-. Además, mi mamá cocina rico.

-La mía más.

-Sí, pero estamso yendo a visitar a mi madre, no a la tuya.

-¿Estamos?

-Gaku... –musitó Yuushi entre tierno y seductor, cosa que sabía que siempre y sin excepción funcionaba.

Besó suavemente la frente de su pareja, quien se estaba comentzando a odiar por amar tanto esos besos. Pasó una mano por la espalda del más bajo para luego jalarlo y posicionarlo sobre su regazo y ahí volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera más profunda. Lentamente, sin prisa...

Cuando se volvió a separa de Gakuto, este lo estaba mirando molesto y Yuushi no pudo más que sonreír vicotrioso.

-Pero serán solo cinco días –gruñó el acróbata derrotado.


	2. De cascos

**2. De cascos**

-Por milésima vez, ¿qué te cuesta usar un casco?.

-Es incómodo –gruñó el acróbata mientras observaba a su pareja sacar el alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios-. Estorba.

-Dudo que sea así...

-¡En serio! –exclamó Gakuto indignado-. Tú solo lo dices porque jamás has probado hacer un flip con esa cosa en tu cabeza.

-Gakuto, esas cosas cada año las mejoran para que sean más seguras y cómodas a la vez...

-¡Mentira! ¡Cada vez son peores!

Yuushi solo supiró, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de su novio para tratar la gran herida de su rodilla derecha y también la más pequeña en su pantorrilla izquierda. La limpió primero con un algodón húmedo y luego lo desinfectó. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un gruñido al sentir aquella sustancia que le quemaba la pierna entera. De no ser porque detestaba que Yuushi lo viese débil, adolorido o cualquier cosa similar, le hubiera gritado y golpeado en la cabeza. Realmente, de todos los desinfectantes que el hombre había creado, ¿el único que tenían en esa casa era alcohol? Oshitaris... Son unos completos sádicos, no por nada el padre era médico.

Una vez que terminó de tratar la primera herida, el prodigio sonrió.

-Ya sabes, la próxima vez que salgas a practicar con la patineta, llevas casco, ¿ok?.

-Casco tu abuela –gruñó Gakuto y sonrió sarcásticamente-. Como si tú lo usaras.

-Es obvio que no lo necesito, Gakuto. Yo toco violín, no patino, ni mucho menos se me ocurre tirarme de un puente atado por los pies...

-¿Qué me dices del tenis, ah? –argumentó el más pequeño y Yuushi puso los ojos en blanco-. Con la velocidad de los saques de Ootori realmente deberíamos comenzar a usar casco todos. ¡Incluso Kabaji! ¡Y hablando de Kabaji, la última vez que jugué contra él casi me vuela la cabeza!

-Gaku...

-¡No me discutas, Yuushi, que sigo siendo tu sempai aunque nos llevemos solo un mes!

Esa fue la última vez que Yuushi trató de convencer a Gakuto de usar casco.


	3. De apuestas y discusiones

Por cierto, actualizo los lunes... por si a alguien le interesa XD

* * *

><p><strong>3. De apuestas y discusiones<strong>

-1500 yenes a que Oshitari abre primero la boca.

-1500 yenes a que no será así.

-Es obvio que Gakuto jamás dirá nada. Se nota que no conoces a tu equipo, Atobe.

-Calla, no le hables así a Oree-sama, Shishido. Mukahi odia que Oshitari lo ignore, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Tarde o temprano terminará diciéndoselo y cuando se lo diga, créeme que todo Tokio se enterará...

-Lo dudo, Oshitari es el romántico y Gakuto ni siquiera lo ha realizado aún. Solo sabe que hay cosas que le molestan, pero no entiende por qué.

-Nunca se termina de conocer a la gente, solo espera y verás que tengo la razón.

Shishido soltó un bufido, harto de discutir y no llegar nada.

-Como sea, es una apuesta.

-Oree-sama ganará, no lo dudes.

-Tsk, lo que tú digas...

**Continuará...**

(en el drabble #5)


	4. De moras

Uno corto ^^

* * *

><p><strong>4. De moras<strong>

-Gaku, ¿te gustan las moras?

-¿Eh?

-Que si te gustan las moras, cariñito.

-Ahm... Pues, sí, supongo que sí. Me gusta la mermelada de moras.

-Ah, bueno.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, solo se me ocurrió.

-Ah ya, ok.

-...

-Yuushi...

-Dime.

-¿Desde cuándo me dices cariñito?


	5. De derrotas e intervenciones

La continuación del tercer capítulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>5. De derrotas e intervenciones inconscientes<strong>

-¡Ustedes dos ya me tiene harto! ¡Ya bésense de una buena vez y déjense de tonterías!

A aquel grito, como era casi de esperarse, siguió un profundísimo silencio. Jiroh se había cruzado de brazos, molesto, mientras que Gakuto lo miraba medio como que sin comprender, medio sonrojado. Ni siquiera Yuushi sabía qué hacer y eso era mucho decir.

Sobra mencionar que todo el club se había vuelto a mirar qué había sucedido en la cancha cuatro.

-E-eh, Jiroh... –masculló Gakuto, ahora entre molesto y apenado-. ¿De qué estás hablando? N-no es que Yuushi y yo fuésemos algo a-así...

Yuushi prefirió quedarse callado, de sobra sabía que Jiroh no estaba de bueno humor como para recibir una respuesta así.

-¡Agh, en serio no los entiendo! –volvió a exclamar el lirón, sin importarle la audiencia presente-. ¡Es obvio que están ENAMORADOS!

-¡Ya te dije que no! –insitió Gakuto alzando la voz y cruzándose de brazos también.

-¡Te digo que sí!

-¡Qué no, Jiroh, deja de inventar estupideces!

Sin más, Gakuto se dio media vuelta, más que rojo y no solo por lo molestoa que estaba con su amigo, y se fue. Yuushi solo le sonrió -un poco nervioso- al rubio y se encogió de hombros, retirándose también.

Al día siguiente Yuushi y Gakuto ya eran una pareja oficial y ni Atobe ni Shishido ganaron la apuesta que habían hecho dos semanas antes. Jiroh por su lado no se explicaba por qué esos dos últimos ahora andaban de mal humor...


	6. De caprichos y condescendencias

**6. De caprichos y condescendencias**

Gakuto era caprichoso, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Y Yuushi era su víctima, el medio por el cual el acróbata conseguiría todo lo que quisiera. "Pobre diablo", había dicho Shishido una vez mientras observaba como Gakuto decidía agrandes voces el programa del fin de semana, programa al que Yuushi sí o sí se apuntaría, no porque le pareciese la cosa más genial del universo, sino porque simplemente era idea de Gakuto y él por principio forma parte de todas las ideas nacidas de aquella mente alborotada.

La mayoría de las personas simplemente ignoraban a Gakuto y en verdad no era que le molestase, solo le ofendía "un poco". Por esa misma razón Gakuto les daba la espalda a _ellos _y el ignoro se volvía una acción mutua.

Pero Yuushi no lo ignoraba, porque Yuushi adoraba a Gakuto a pesar de todo, lo que no significaba que no hubiesen momentos en que lo asaltaban las ganas de matar al acróbata. (Porque ganas no le hacían falta.) Pero en sí no era nada malo que Yuushi le prestase tanta atención a Gakuto, accediendo a todo lo que este propusiese.

Lo malo era que Gakuto estaba consciente de la influencia que ejercía sobre el prodigio.

Y es que habían muchas cosas que Yuushi podía ignorar, pero Gakuto simplemente no figuraba en esa lista.


	7. De vampiros y retratos

Me ha cogido la mana de los vampiros! no, en realidad no, siempre me gustaron XD

un capi algo... raro o.o

* * *

><p><strong>7. De vampiros y retratos<strong>

El vampiro sonrió y estiró la mano, atrapando la de su cautivo. Este alzó una ceja y se dejó hacer, murmurando algo así como "tengo hambre". El vampiro ignoró aquello y simplemente lo jaló consigo, soltando una divertida risita. El humano ya solo se dejó jalar, a pesar de que detestaba que se hiciese con él lo que se quisiese. Pero tampoco era que estuviese en posición de hacerle frente a un vampiro de raza noble, quien a pesar de ser menudo y de apariencia endeble, había demostrado ser de los peligrosos. Suspiró, a un paso de resignarse a su suerte.

-¿Dices que tenías hambre? –preguntó entonces el pequeño vampiro y el humano alzó la mirada.

El vampiro, un bellísimo ejemplar de cabello color cereza, dientes que amenazaban con morderlo al primer descuido y grandes ojos traviesos, le sonrió, mas el humano no supo decir si era o no una sonrisa malintencionada. Lo más probable era que así fuese.

-Tengo hambre –repitió el humano y ladeó el rostro-. Espero que tú no.

-Andas con suerte, niño –canturreó el vampiro y rió.

Tenía una voz aguda y bastante penetrante, que le causaba un escalofrío a cada risotada que daba de sí.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta la mañana, cuando lleguen los sirvientes. Para comer, me refiero. Antes de eso no te puedo ofrecer nada –prosiguió el vampiro y lo soltó por fin.

Habían terminado en una pequeña sala, bastante amueblada y eso en un estilo considerablemente anticuado. Las paredes estaban prácticamente recubiertas de cuadros y antiguas fotos. El humano pasó la mirada por aquellas ilustraciones, reconociéndo uno que otro rostro célebre. Muchos hombres, pocas mujeres, pero aún así todos sumamente atractivos, de porte altivo y orgulloso. Eran las víctimas que habían estado ahí antes que él. ¿Estaría ahí también en un año su foto? Se preguntó en dónde el vampiro la colocaría, pareciese que ni siquiera había espacio para uno más y por un momento se sintió aliviado, aunque tuvo de desechar esos pensamientos.

Porque el duque de Mukahi siempre tenía espacio para uno más.


	8. De abrazos y berrinches

Ok, esta idea... no me convence, pero bueno *se encoge de hombros* dejen review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>8. De abrazos y berrinches<strong>

Soltó un leve quejido al sentir como su novio lo rodeaba con los brazos, no porque le doliese o algo por el estilo, sino porque aquel ya era el décimo-noveno abrazo que el prodigio le estaba dando y con ello había roto su récord y por mucho. Y no era algo por lo que Gakuto se emocionase por festejar.

-Yuushi, dime que diablos te pasa hoy –reclamó por fin el acróbata al recibir el abrazo número veinte.

Yuushi sin embargo solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino, el cual lo llevó de vuelta a su oficina. Gakuto lo siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que mosco le había picado esta vez a su condenado novio. Al no saber que opinar, simplemente se volvió otra vez a su propio trabajo, cuando en ese momento volvió a salir Yuushi de su oficina y se le acercó sospechosamente, solo que en esta oportunidad el acróbata se lució dando un salto lo más lejos que pudo del prodigio, exigiendo nuevamente una explicación.

Yuushi sonrió de lado, replicando que no pasaba nada y lo jaló hacia él para volver a abrazarlo.

-¡YUUSHI YAA! ¿CÓMO ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO PASA NADA SI NO PARAS DE ABRZARME?

Para exasperación de Gakuto, Yuushi rompió a reír, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-Me vas a decir o no –farfulló Gakuto ya más calmado y Yuushi le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, sucede que gané la apuesta con Shishido –rió y Gakuto lo miró atónito-. Resulta que él apostó a que me gritarías al décimo abrazo.

Luego de eso Gakuto se encerró en su habitación y juró que no saldría hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados a causa del hambre y Yuushi accedió a prepararle su comida favorita como compensación.


	9. De gobernadores y ladrones

Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>9. De gobernadores y ladrones<strong>

Su mirada bajó hasta encontrarse con la del mocoso. Este lo miró molesto, sin mostrar respeto alguno por la autoridad que se encontraba ante él.

-Nombre –pidió dicha autoridad, observando al ladrón con mayor detenimiento.

-Gakuto –respondió el oficial a cargo.

-¿Apellido?

-Desconocido.

El gobernador asintió, poniéndose de pie y bajando de su trono para acercársele aún más al `niño´, el cual seguía tratando de zafarse de sus cadenas.

-¿Sabes cuál es el castigo que se les da a los ladronzuelos como tú, cierto? –dijo esta vez, dirigiéndose por fin al adolescente, quien solo soltó una risita despectiva.

-Decapitación –gruñó como quien habla de sacar a pasear al perro.

Yuushi frunció el ceño, cosa que divertió mucho al chico. No era que no tuviese miedo de verse pronto separado de su cabeza, estaba aterrado, pero poder molestar un poco al gobernador realmente era algo por lo que vendería su alma.

Era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer y sin duda aquella había sido la última vez. La única persona a la que prácticamente le había robado toda su vida, era el gobernador. Lo hacía más que nada por diversión, por el gusto de hacer rabiar al nomble y de paso sacarse algo por la venta de los humildes artículos que se llevaba.

-Le daré tres horas, ¿entendido? –dijo finalmente el gobernador, dándole la espalda al ladrón y hablándole al oficial.

Gakuto volvió a reír mientras era sacado a rastras de la sala del trono. Yuushi se volvió una vez más y observó a la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró ligeramente. Parecía que los días de los platos, vasijas y joyas "perdidas" ya se habían terminado luego de cinco años.


	10. Nuevamente de cascos

**10. Nuevamente de cascos**

Sonrió, aceptando el vaso que le era extendido por la guapa chica que andaba atendiendo en el puesto de bebidas que quedaba junto a la rampa más grande. Le dio las gracias a la chica y luego un sorbo lento y tranquilo a su cerveza fría, conversándole a la vendedora. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y era un día perfecto para celebrar la competencia anual de patinaje del distrito en el que vivían.

En algún momento, la chica alzó la mano para tomar entre sus dedos un mechón azul y se rió. Yuushi rió también, de manera muy coqueta, aunque su sonrisa desapareció al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Un segundo después, un casco se estrelló contra el suelo, con la clara intención de darle a _él_.

Yuushi agradeció al cielo la mala puntería de su novio.

-¡Ahí tienes tu jodido casco! –gritó un Gakuto molesto desde la rampa.


	11. De honestidad

buee los loquitos facebook sabrán de donde saqué esto xD No es plagio! solo reciclo 8D (?)

* * *

><p><strong>11. De honestidad<strong>

-Gaku, ¿estás molesto?

-No.

-Amor, ¿estás celoso?

-No.

-Cerecita, ¿estás celoso?

-No-o.

-¿Estás celo...?

-¡Mierda, te he dicho que no!

-¿Me das entonces un abrazo?

-Anda pídeselo a tu _amiguita_.


	12. De tareas y bibliotecarias

**12. De tareas y bibliotecarias**

-Ya no más, estoy harto!

Automáticamente fue mandado a callar.

Yuushi alzó la mirada y luego suspiró, dejando de lado su novela romántica. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta donde estaba sentado su novio, tomando asiento a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Shht, cerecita, una más y no dudo que la amargada de la bibliotecaria no desperdiciará su oportunidad para echarnos.

-Y a mí qué –bufó Gakuto, sin embargo ya en voz más baja-. Me paso la historia por las...

Yuushi se apresuró a callarlo al notar la mirada amenazadora que le lanzaba la mencionada bibliotecaria.

-Vamos, mejor termina tu análisis para irnos de una vez por todas –lo "animó", sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Gakuto quiso protestar a gritos, pero no pudo, dado que Yuushi se percaró de ello a tiempo y lo besó, a sabiendas de que la bibliotecaria los estaba mirando. Sintió que Gakuto lo tomaba por la nuca y buscaba profundizar aquel beso apresurado. Él sin embargo se separó, sonriéndole a la mueca ofendida de Gakuto.

-Seguiremos en casa –rió el prodigio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas-. ...cuando termines tu trabajo.


	13. De amantes y novios

wee capi trece... algo de Lime (no me atrevo a calificarlo de lemon, pero si estan advertidos) eh... no mejor no digo nada, solo lean XD

* * *

><p><strong>13. De amantes y novios<strong>

Gimió asustado, sintiendo inmediatamente la mano de su amante taparle la boca.

-Shh, shh, alguien terminará por escucharnos...

El espacio era pequeño, muy pequeño. Se sentía presionado contra una de las paredes de la ducha, acorralado, y aquello le hacía correr la sangre a mil por hora. Sentía las manos de su amante recorrerlo y jadeó al ser moridod por este a la altura del cuello. Buscó aferrarse a la lisa y mojada pared, resbalando. Yuushi no pudo sonreír siquiera ante la urgencia de ambos. Besó los hombros del más pequeño y lo atrapó en su propio cuerpo. Lo presionó aún más contra la pared y bajó por su esplada. Oyó un gemido escaparse por entre sus dedos, débil pero claro. Volvió a ascender hasta susurrarle algo en el oído.

-Y-ya déjate de estupideces y hazlo de una buena vez –farfulló Gakuto nublado.

Yuushi soltó una risa sarcástica, volviendo a hundirse en su piel.

...

-¡Mukahi-senpai! Lo esta...

-Buscando, sí sé, sí sé... Y te dije que me llamases Gakuto. –masculló el acróbata saliendo de los camerinos, oliendo a champú en exceso-. ¿Vámonos?

Hiyoshi asintió, alcanzándolo en el portón. Atrás quedó solo el prodigio de lentes, observando con desgana como el de segundo año entrelazaba su mano con la de su novio. Con cuidado y timidez, con todo el cariño que Oshitari no le podía dar.

* * *

><p>dejen review! ^3^<p> 


	14. ME GUSTA

Este capi y el siguiente son algo diferentes, por eso el título también es algo distinto a los demás. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>14. ME GUSTA<strong>

Me gustan tantas cosas de ti…

Me gusta como te acurrucas en mi pecho en busca de afecto, porque eso demuestra que en el fondo sí me amas a pesar de que no lo queras (quieras) admitir.

Me gusta como me sonríes cuando obtienes lo que quieres, porque sabes que soy incapaz de darte un "no" por respuesta.

Me gustan tus berrinches, cada uno de ellos. Son adorables, por más que a Shishido le parezca lo más estresante del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que al final logras sacar hasta a Atobe de sus casillas.

Me gusta tu cabello, tus hombros tan delgados, tus manos pequeñas y cálidas recorriendo mi espalda fría. Me gusta cuando me rodeas por la cintura con tus piernas.

Me gustan tus ojos, porque a pesar de ser azules, no son como los mios. Son expresivos, viven por sí solos y sin necesidad de nadie más.

Me gustan tus labios. (Me gustan aún más cuando los tengo yo.)

Me gusta tu voz, me encanta cuando dices mi nombre entrecortadamente, tratando de zafarte de mis abrazos. Me gusta cuando gimes, porque sé que lo haces solo para mí.

Me gusta cuando te cuelgas de mí, porque en un gesto irrelevante y aparentemente amistoso siento que apoyas todo tu ser en mi.

Me gusta todo de ti, absolutamente todo y tú, tú me fascinas.

* * *

><p>Mmh bueno *se limpia la miel de las manos* me salió algo meloso, pero es que la idea era tratar de sacar un tono "Yuushi", algo cursi, sincero pero aún así pervertido 8D<p> 


	15. ME MOLESTA

esta es la segunda parte :)

* * *

><p><strong>15. ME MOLESTA<strong>

Me molestan tantas cosas de ti, tantas que hasta llego a cuestionar seriamente nuestra relación.

Me molestan tus manos, porque son estas las culpables cuando me encuentro fantaseando en medio de la clase de matemáticas.

Me molesta tu afición por las novelas románticas, porque es tan frustrante cuando te enfrascas en ellas y yo dejo de existir para ti, o cuando te emociona más ir a ver una comedia romántica que ir a verla conmigo. Ns que quiera ir de todos modos...

Me molesta que a veces pareciera que tienes tiempo siempre para esas estupideces, pero no para mí. Noes que quiera tu atención particularmente, es solo que no puedo aceptar que un par de novelas barata me superen. No te ilusiones.

Me molestan tus abrazos, odio cuando me estrangulas en medio de las cosquillas matutinas.

Me molesta tu voz, porque es tan desconcertante cuando con esa profundidad te pones a susurrarme cursilería y media. Lo peor es que no sé por qué me gus-, digo, por qué acepto todo eso.

Me molesta tu mirada, porque jamás la he podido enfrentar, porque me hace sentir débil y siempre termino sucumbiendo a tus sonrisas y deseos.

Me molesta cuando solo me prestas atención a mí, me molesta "ser tu eje", "el centro de tu universo" (ahí fuimos de nuevo con las cursilerias). Me molesta que me hagas el sol de tu vida, porque luego me miras, me sonríes y lo único que eres capaz de hacerme sentir es que no merezco todo eso y que le estoy robando el sitio a alguien mejor que yo.

Me molesta que me vuelvas tan contradictorio, porque pareciese que a tu lado solo soy un niño que enreda las cosas y tú el amravilloso genio con la solución a todos mis problemas.

Me molesta tu cabello, tanto como odio tus lentes. Me molesta ese tono azul, me molesta que todos lo tomen por falso. Y me molesta que incluso tú mismo finjas ser algo que no eres.

Me molestan tantas cosas de ti, tantas que no me explico como es que te... (al diablo con esto)... que te amo tanto...


	16. De batallas sobre el té

**16. De batallas sobre el té**

Rió nervioso, llevándose rápidamente el tenedor a la boca. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de disfrutar el delicioso sabor a fresas frescas que su madre tan hábilmente había logrado captar en aquellaa tarta. No, ni siquiera notó que se trataba de tarta de fresas, y claro, estaba mucho más ocupado y eso en ver como se jugaba aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

-Y dígame, señora Oshitari, ¿qué tan seguido va su hijo a tomar clases de violín?

-Dos veces a la asemana –respondió educadamente, aunque con cierto tono retador en su voz, la madre de su novio.

Gakuto tragó el pedazo de tarta, lenta y angustiadamente.

-Ah –musitó su propia madre, sonriendo peligrosamente-. Ya veo, debe de ser muy bonito el que su hijo sea tan... talentoso. ¿Cierto?

-Ciertamente. Aunque he oído que su hija baila ballet.

-Y practica dos veces a al semana gimnacia asrtística. Además solía hacer gimnacia acrobática igual que Gaku, pero como ve, la universidad es muy exigente y poco comprensiva con las actividades extracurriculares. ¿Practica _su_ hija acaso algún deporte?

-Oh, no, ella esta concentrada ahora en su tesis para finalizar sus estudios, pero ha representado muchas veces a su coelgio y a su universidad en concursos de litaratura y debates.

-Ah, ya veo, tiene usted hijos muy talentosos como dice. Nuestro Kotaro, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no parece muy entusiasta con los deportes. Le interesan más bien las ciencias, aunque también toca piano y flauta.

-Ah, sí, dicen que los todos los músico son matemáticos. Yuushi por ejemplo solo trae calificacione sperfectas en matemáticas y física.

Gakuto quería asesinarlas a ambas. Ahora mismo. Y maldijo el momento en que a Yuushi se le ocurrió invitar a ambas madres a tomar el té. Maldijo aún más el momento en que lo dejó solo con la excusa de que había olvidado que tenía que terminar un trabajo de Ciencias con unos compañeros de clase. Ahora le tocaba a él soportar a las dos tías discutir sobre cuál tenía los mejores hijos... Maditas viejas chismosas.


	17. De castillos

Rayos, mi reserva de drabbles se está acabando :S es hora de ponerme otra vez a escribir XD

* * *

><p><strong>17. De castillos<strong>

Yuushi siempre había pensado que el rumor de las olas era algo relajante. Ahí, tirado en la arena caliente, dejando atrás otro año escolar lleno de tenis y locuras atobescas, volvía a recordar por qué amaba tanto las vacaciones. Más que libertad, cero tareas, cero Atobe y cero entrenamientos, era poder no hacer nada. NADA. Solo estar echado, broncearse y dormir. Ah y claro, de vez en cuando abrazar, besar y fo-, digo, hacerle el amor a Gakuto. Eso.

Al menos ese era lo que le habría gustado afirmar el prodigio. Lástima que ese año Gakuto se había encaprichado con hacer mil cosas. Y de cero a mil hay un gran paso, deberían saber, por lo que el no hacer naranja de fue por al caño.

-¡Yuuuushiiiiii!

Abrió los ojos con pereza,viendo que Gakuto venía hacia él. Corriendo. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: se le iba a tirar encima. Dicho y hecho, Yuushi terminó enterrado, con arena en la boca y en mil partes más que no me tomaré la molestia de mencionar. Gruñó mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose la arena. Gakuto lo observaba divertidoy comenzó a hablar.

"Oh por Dios, no, no más castillos de arena", pensó el prodigio abrumado al oír la idea de su pareja.

-Gaku, cerecita, ya hemos hecho quince castillos en el transcurso de la semana. ¿No quieres relajarte hoy simplemente un poco?

Gakuto lo miró como si le hablase en ruso. O chino, con Yuushi nunca se sabía...

-¿Qué? –dijo luego de una pausa-. ¡Pero si solo fueron catorce!

-Quince –lo corrigió Yuushi, arrepinitiéndose luego.

-¡Catorce!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ok, ok, fueron catorce, ¿contento? Eso no cambia el hecho de que...

-Y vamos por el número quince –lo interrumpió Gakuto y le sonrió, ignorándolo por supuesto.

Y Yuushi quiso morirse. Primero porque estaba HARTO de tanto castillo que se derrumbada al minuto, y segundo, porque sabía que Gakuto no lo estaba haciendo por maldad. No, si sonreía así era porque en serio estaba ilusionado. Al diablo con relajarse, si Gakuto quería, se hacía. Todo por hacer feliz al niño engreído del que se le había tenido que ocurrir enamorarse.

Gakuto notó que su novio estaba demorándose mucho para comenzar a renegar, por lo que pensó que tal vez sí habían sido quince castillos. Se sentó a su lado, sobre la toalla "enarenada". Yuushi lo miró extrañado, preguntando si no iban a hacer el mendigo castillo, a lo que Gakuto replicó que ya se había aburrido. Entonces fue el turno de Yuushi de sonreír. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novio, acercándolo, y lo besó.

-Gracias –murmuró una vez que se separó de él y Gakuto desvió la mirada.

-Como sea... Mañana todavía podemos hacer ese castillo -masculló el acróbata-. O podrías por lo menos invitarme a comer un helado, no sé...


	18. De familia

**18. De familia**

Acarició la mejilla de su pareja, mientras que esta se hundia en los brazos de morfeo. Envolvió un dedo en un pequeño mechon color cereza y echó una ojeada hacia la ventana entreabierta, viendo através de la pequeña ranura que había entre las cortinas color granate. Nevaba. Oía en el primer piso el rumor de pasos, voces, platos y cubiertos. Rió al oir como comenzaba el griterío entre Shishido y Jiroh, discutiendo sobre algo relacionado con la decoración del árbol. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el acróbata que se revolvía a su lado, arrugando la nariz primero y luego apretando los ojos.

Sonrió.

-Vamos cerecita, creo que ya era hora que despertases...

Gakuto lo miró ofendido, farfullando algo inentendible. Yuushi solo le sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó hacia abajo para besarlo en la frente.

-Levántate, creo que habrá que bajar pronto o nos acusaran de rehuir la celebración en familia.

Ante el tono irónico del prodigio, Gakuto no pudo mas que reir también y poner los ojos en blanco. Había sido idea de Jiroh, para variar, pasar la navidad "en familia", como lo habia dicho el mismo Yuushi. Pero en vez de salir de la cama, Gakuto se volvió a acurrucar entre las sábanas, dejando solo su nariz al descubierto.

-No hagas eso, Gaku, terminaré sacándote a rastras otra vez -murmuró Yuushi tratando de destaparlo entre juegos y cosquillas.

-¡Pero hace frio! -replicó Gakuto con el tono de voz infantil que solía usar cuando todavía no se habia desperezado-. Mejor quédate aqui conmigo...

-No suena nada mal tu propuesta -comentó Yuushi-, pero la idea de Jiroh irrumpiendo cuando te estoy desvistiendo no me agrada mucho.

-Idiota -farfulló Gakuto, tratando de patearlo, pero Yuushi fue lo suficientemente rápido (o Gakuto todavia estaba demasiado dormido) como para agarrarlo del tobillo y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

-Su-sueltame, Yuushjajajajaja

Yuushi solo sonrió divertido, sin intención de soltarlo, aunque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, apareciendo un algo apenado Chotarou por el marco.

-E-etto, Oshitari-senpai y Mukahi-senpai, Akutagawa-senpai dicen que ya deberian ir bajando...

Yuushi le sonrió calmado, como si no estuviese sentado encima de Gakuto con el pie de este en su mano, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ellos se apresurarían.

-Ah, mira, esta vez no fue Jiroh -rió una vez que volvieron a estar solor, mientras veía a un molesto Gakuto asearse y vestirse.


	19. De veces que te vi

este era el primer drabble que había escrito, pero no sé por qué lo había dejado sin subir hasta ahora... es algo raro, no sé realmente qué tenía en mente al escribirlo XD Pero lo publico porque es el último que me queda en mi reserva... si me tardo, es porque la inspiración me volvió a chotear .

* * *

><p><strong>19. De veces que te vi<strong>

Sinceramente, la primera vez que te vi… no la recuerdo. ¡En serio! Ah, vamos, no me mires con esa cara. Yo sé que tú no estás molesto... bueno, tal vez un poquitito sí, pero entiendes a lo que me reifero, ¿no Yuushi?. Es que simplemente la primera vez que te vi creo que estaba más ocupado viendo otra cosa más interesante. Más interesante en ese momento, quiero decir, jeje... O tal vez simplemente no te presté atención porque supongo que era primer día de clases y había cosas más importantes que tomar en cuenta. Como por ejemplo Jiroh durmiendo sobre la mesa y Shishido mirando aburrido por la ventana. ¿Ves que sí?

No, no estás molesto, lo puedo ver en tu rostro. ¡Sí hasta me quieres sonreír! Lo sé, es inevitable, me amas tanto. ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ah... yo tabién te... Nah, ya lo sabes de sobra, mejor no me saques del tema de conversación. ¿De qué estabámos hablando? Ah, cierto, sí, de la segunda vez que te vi, oficialmente la primera, porque la primera no la recuerdo. Muy bien, la segunda (o primera, como quieras decirle) vez que te vi, fue en la convocatoria del club de tennis. Debo confesar que primero no me caías... ¡es que por favor! ¡Le estabs coqueteando a esa rubia hueca y para colmo de males fea! No era que estuviese celoso, tú sabes que yo no soy así... deja de mirarme de esa manera, ya te he dicho que no eran celos. Sí, sí, ya entendí que me amas y los besos por favor para cuando termine de hablar que esta conversación es importante, sin mencionar que tú la empezaste, genio.

Bien como decía, la segunda vez que te vi (siento que repito lo mismo cada tres imnutos) fue con esa rubia estúpida, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ya que de todas maneras la echaron ese mismo año por encontrarla fumando en los baños. Decidí no prestarse mucha atención, ya que de todas maneras el partido que Jiroh y Atobe estaban teniendo estaba más interesante que la rubia fea y su acompañante nada feo. Demonios, no, no te estoy halagando, ¿de dónde diablos sacas eso?. Idiota serás. Ok, sigamos. Yo estaba viendo el partido con Shishido (aunque sentía qe este no le prestaba tanta atención como yo), cuando en eso te nos acercaste a preguntar quienes eran los que estaban jugando. Supongo que esa sería oficialmente la segnuda vez que te vi y la tercera que te ignoré... sinceramente lo habría olvidado también de no ser porque Shishido luego me hablo de ti.

Ya , ok, sí estás molesto. Pero solo un poquitito. Yo te conozco, más de lo que crees, y se que tú eres incapaz de molestatre conmigo... ¡Ves! ¡Ya estás sonriendo otra vez! Ja, siempre tengo la razón, es obvio, después de todo soy mil veces mejor que ese acróbata de pacotilla de Seigaku. ¿Que qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Mucho! ¡Agh! Ahí va otra vez tu expresión de "sí claro, lo que tú digas, amor". Sabes que la odio. Ajá, sí... No, no estoy molesto, ¿qué te hace pensar en eso?. Sí, sí, yo también te amo...


	20. De madrugada

**20. De madrugada**

Permanecían ambos echados en aquella cama de dos plazas y media, dándose la espalda. Cada uno deseaba saber si el otro también seguía todavía despierto, mas ninguno se atrevió a preguntar. Simplemente se daban la espalda. Hacía calor en aquella madrugada de verano, las ventanas de la habitación estaba abiertas, pero no había brisa que entrara por ellas para aliviar un poco la tensión que se tejía entre la pareja.

En algún momento uno de ellos se giró lentamente hacia el otro y lo abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo el rostro en su nuca. Oyó un débil suspiro por parte del otro y la seguridad parecía querer volver.

-Gaku, estás despierto? -susurró Yuushi en su oído-. Gaku, cariño, ¿me perdonas? No quise ofenderte, en serio...

El silencio le siguió a la pregunta y pasaron varios segundos antes de que el otro se diese la vuelta también y correspondiese a aquel abrazo. No se dijo más y a la mañana siguiente el tema ya no existía.


	21. De malas respuestas

**21. De malas respuestas**

Gakuto gruño por lo bajo, sabiendo perdida la atención de su novio. Realmente... ¿Era tanto pedir que no siguiese con la mirada a cada par de piernas que pasase cerca de su mesa? Al parecer sí, pensó el acróbata. Reprimió un suspiro y le llevó su cuchara con helado a la boca. Era en sí una linda mañana de verano, pero le molestaba que, a pesar de haber sido idea de Yuushi sacarlo a desayunar ahí, este ahora ni bola le daba.

Pasaron así en casi absoluto silencio, hasta que en algún momento ya no lo soportó más.

-Ya deja de mirarla –masculló malhumorado, sabiendo inmediatamente la mirada de Yuushi sobre él.

-No la estoy mirando –respondió con simpleza el genio, terminando de vaciar su vaso de jugo-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la estoy mirando?

-El hecho de que no me prestas atención –farfulló el más pequeño, desviando la mirada.

Yuushi sonrió.

-Pero si te estoy escuchando… Es solo que no estás muy conversador hoy…

-¿Cuándo lo he estado?

-Con Jiroh siempre lo eres.

De no haber estado tan irritado esa mañana, Gakuto se habría percatado de la nota de reproche que residía en la voz del prodigio. Pero no, no se percató de ello.

-Jiroh no se la para siguiendo con la mirada a toda minifalda que se pavonea a su lado –acusa ofendido, mirando hacia la mesera que atendía en la mesa vecina-. Al menos ahora sé por qué elegiste este local…

Y Yuushi suspira.

-¿Por qué debería estarla mirando –cuestiona-, si tienes de lejos el mejor trasero?

Lo único que logro con eso fue que Gakuto lo ignorara por el resto del mes.


	22. De ukes

Gakuto y Jiroh... sin comentarios XD

* * *

><p><strong>22. De Ukes<strong>

-Oye, ustedes usan condones?

Así de rápido pueden comenzar las conversaciones extrañas de Jiroh y Gakuto.

-Mhh, no... No la verdad -murmura el rubio mirando interesado su tarta de fresas-. Ni que fuera necesario... ¿o sí?

-No creo -asiente Gakuto-. Solo decía...

-¿Ustedes usan?

Gakuto niega con la cabeza.

-No, aunque a veces tengo ese sentimiento de que Yuushi quiere.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunta Jiroh alzando una ceja.

-Siempre tiene un paquete en el cajón de su velador -farfulla el acróbata-, y me he dado cuenta de que es el mismo siempre.

-Tal vez se lo dio su padre -opina su amigo-. Papá también nos dios uno a mi hermano y a mí, y el mío sigue sin usar.

-Eso explica por qué tu madre todavía re-jura que eres virgen.

-¿Ella dice eso?

Gakuto vuelve a asentir.

-¿Dime, tu padre te dio condones?

Esta vez niega.

-No...

-¿Crees que signifique algo?

-Puede que mi madre le haya dicho que Yuushi ya tiene...

-¿Y tu madre de donde sabría eso? -cuestiona ahora Jiroh con expresión seria.

Pero Gakuto solo se encoge de hombros.

-Mi mamá es de las que siempre sabe todo -gruñe recordando algo indeseado.

-Sabes -dice entonces el rubio mirando hacia el cielo-. Tal vez esas cosas podrían ser útiles para el colegio...

Gakuto lo mira sorprendido.

-Estás diciéndome que Ore-sama y tú lo han hecho en el campus?

Jiroh niega.

-Era una idea, pero sabes que Keigo jamás haría algo así -le reprocha a su amigo.

Gakuto ríe.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.

-Tu novio es un pervertido -suspira Jiroh-. Y yo pensando que terminarías con Piyo-chan...

Esta vez Gakuto lo mira molesto.

-Ya te dije que nunca fue esa mi intención -protestó ofendido y Jiroh soltó una risita, siguiendo luego un silencio de varios minutos, hasta que Gakuto lo volvió a ahuyentar.

-Oye, crees que Shishido y Ootori usen condones?


	23. De semes

Y ahora Atobe y Yuushi :) Esto... me siento pervertida .

* * *

><p><strong>23. De semes<strong>

-Gakuto y Jiroh están conversando -murmura el prodigio al mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca.

Atobe frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué acaso no lo hacen todos los días?

Yuushi sonríe.

-Es que desde aquí parece una conversación muy interesante... -comenta en tono sugerente.

Su amigo solo pone los ojos en blanco y pasa de página.

-A veces me imagino que sería muy posible que las conversaciones de esos dos podrían parecerse mucho a la de un par de chicas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunta Atobe alzando por un segundo la mirada de su libro de biología.

-Técnicamente representan a la chica de la relación -opina Yuushi "inteligentemente".

-¿Alguna vez le has dicho eso a Gakuto?

-Una vez se lo comenté antes de correrme en él...

-Demasiada información -gruñe Atobe.

-...y terminó ignorándome tres largas semanas -finaliza el prodigio con una sonrisa divertida.

-Qué raro… -murmura Atobe con sarcasmo-. Y después uno se queja de que su novio es muy caprichoso.

-No me quejo -replica Yuushi-, solo opino que Gakuto debería ser algo más comprensivo.

-¿Y cariñoso?

Atobe no responde y Yuushi sigue mirando por la ventana.

-Debe en serio de ser una conversación muy interesante...

-Ya déjalos -suspia Atobe.

-Es que Jiroh milagrosamente no parece querer echarse a dormir.

-Genial.

-¿Qué significa eso? -quiere saber Yuushi interesado.

Atobe solo hace un gesto con la mano, diciendo que no se meta.

-Asunto mío.

-Ajá... -murmura Yuushi algo ofendido, pero luego sonríe-. No creí que Jiroh tuviese su lado pervertido...

Atobe frunce el ceño.

-No lo tiene.

-¿Quieres apostar? -lo reta Yuushi-. Yo sé que sí, igual que tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo pervertido? Perdón, Oshitari, pero Oree-sama no es como tú y tu novio.

-Mi novio no es pervertido, solo algo curioso -suspira el prodigio, sonriendo al recorad algo-. Gaku es tierno.

Aquí es donde Atobe suelta su risa sarcástica.

-Sí, y Jiroh nunca duerme.

-De seguro es porque lo mantienes muy ocupado como para dormir -le insinúa Yuushi, sonriendo todavía.

-Eso explicaría por qué a veces Mukahi viene con ojeras al colegio.

-Mmh, entrenamiento nocturno... cosa de acróbatas -musita Yuushi parándose y estirando los brazos.

-Claro... -murmura Atobe y luego agrega- y con esa clase de gente se mete Jiroh...

-¿Disculpa?

-Que tu pareja es una mala influencia para mi novio.

-¿Perdón, de nuevo? -gruñe Yuushi ofendido-. Gakuto no es mala influencia para nadie.

-...aunque ya sé de dónde lo tiene...


	24. De cómo resolver problemas de pareja

alabadas sean las indirectas de Facebook, son tan inspiradoras y fáciles de robar XDD (y gracias a gabrika por pasarme el link n_nU)

¡Y me he propuesto actualizar todos los lunes! (¿se hará?)

* * *

><p><strong>24. De cómo resolver problemas de pareja<strong>

La pareja conformada por Yuushi y Gakuto, a.k.a. Dirty Pair, es una pareja muy curiosa (Bueno, ¿cuál de "Prince of Tennis" no lo es?). Lo más _curioso_ de todas esas curiosidades es que en la mayoría de mis fanfics se la pasan peleando. En serio. ¡Pero se aman! Eso es lo importante, no hay que olvidarlo. Como sea, les acabo de decir que se la pasan peleando, y mayormente esto se debe a causa de Yuushi. Pueda que realmente tenga la culpa, como puede también que no, pero según Gakuto, Yuushi es el origen de todos sus males. Incluyendo el que su padre no le dejara comprase un nuevo televisor o que su hermano usase sus zapatillas favoritas sin consentimiento alguno. Y luego el que debe disculparse, siguiendo las leyes impuestas por mi oh-tan-grandiosa persona, es Yuushi.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo?

-NO.

-¿Y si me saco la ropa?

-Esto...

Afortunadamente Yuushi sabe cómo hacerlo.


	25. De un lunar

Actualización puntual! empezamos bien :3

Lo siento monse (bobo) y un poco sin sentido, pero ahí va...

* * *

><p><strong>25. De un lunar<strong>

-Gaku, ¿sabías que tienes un lunar en la espalda?

-No.

-Pues tienes un lunar en la espalda -murmuró Yuushi mientras obervaba como su compañero de dobles se cambiaba.

Gakuto, sin darle más importancia al asunto, se abotonó la camisa de su uniforme, metiendo como fuese su ropa de deporte a su mochila. La raqueta estaba todavía tirada en el suelo y Yuushi lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Solo por un segundo se detuvo a preguntar por qué diablos ese sujeto azul fingía tener la necesidad de lentes, cuando en realidad veía tan bien que incluso notaba esa mínima manchita marrón en su espalda y a esa distancia. Pero como dije, no le dio más importancia al asunto.

-No tenías que esperarme -dijo cuando ya había recogido sus cosas y llegado a la puerta.

Yuushi se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Era una mentira, pero Gakuto no lo tenía que saber.

-Si tú lo dices -Gakuto se encogió de hombros también y siguió caminando-. ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-Me parece buena idea -responde Yuushi.

-¡Okey, el último en llegar paga! -exclamó Gakuto ya habiendo partido a toda carrera.

Yuushi solo sonrió, sabiendo que aunque llegase primro le pagaría el helado, aunque no le importaría que por lo menos una vez Gakuto se detuviese a preguntarse el por qué nunca pagaba su helado.


	26. De castigos

Dije que actualizaria el lunes, pero recordé que este no podré XD así quí 'ta.

Y bien, vengo algo deprimida luego de haber visto el tercer capi de The new POT y es que... y... ¡YUUSHI ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! buuu~ aunque ya había leído el capi antes en manga, pero verlo en versión animada fue tan... snif snif, me callo o terminaré llorando TT_TT sin duda escribiré todavía algo sobre eso ._. Gaku, yo te consuelo... o Shishido lo hará (creo que alguien me lincha XD)

como sea, dejando de lado mi depresión fangirleana (what the...?), hemos pasado la mitad! ni me había dado cuenta XD espero que les guste, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi ^^

(y probablemente haya una conti más allá)

* * *

><p><strong>26. De castigos<strong>

-Mmh, has sido un niño muy malo, Gaku -ronronea en su oído mientras termina de deslizar el saco del acróbata-. Debería castigarte, cerecita

Este solo suelta una risita nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

-¿Castigarme? –pregunta en un tono fingidamente inocente y apesadumbrado-. ¿Pero por qué vas a castigarme?

-Ya te lo he dicho –responde Yuushi besando su cuello de manera lenta y torturosa-. Has sido malo.

-¿Qué tan malo? -susurró Gakuto mientras se dejaba hacer, sintiendo a la vez ese agradable cosquilleo que Yuushi lograba despertar siempre en él.

-Muy malo…

Se quedó callado por un momento, esperando a que Gakuto siga con aquel teatrillo. Gakuto luchaba con un ataque de risa, pero logró finalmente contenerse en cuanto que se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dejando de "resistirse" al prodigio. Ninguno de los dos se mostraba incómodo ante el hecho de que estaban todavía en el salón de clase, que, por más que estuviese despejado, no aseguraba que nadie volviese por equis razón y los encontrara en plena acción. Por favor, hablamos de Gakuto y Yuushi...

-¿Pe-pero qué hice, Yuushi? –lloriqueó Gakuto, aguantándose todavía la risa con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ya te dije, te has portado mal –contestó simplemente Yuushi, sin dignarse a dar más detalles.

¿Y por qué, si está más ocupado repartiendo mordiscos sobre el pecho de Gakuto? Este sonrió de manera maliciosa, como por lo general solo Yuushi debería verlo.

-S-sí, castígame… -jadeó de manera sugerente.

Y Yuushi sonrió.

-Ok, eso hace entonces un mes de abstinencia de sexo.

Silencio. Pasa uno, dos segundos, hasta que Gakuto procesa la información.

-¿¡QUEE! ¡Yuushi, imbécil, regresa ahora mismo!


	27. De niños

¡Lunes! :)

* * *

><p><strong>27. De niños<strong>

Se podía decir que era un día cualquiera. Gakuto, Jiroh y Yuushi se encontraban regresando a pie del colegio, y como era verano y Atobe los había vuelto a explotar en uno de sus "asombrosos" entrenamientos, decidieron ir por un helado antes de volver a casa, Yuushi a la de Gakuto, porque al parecer había hecho planes para esa noche (entiéndase, una película romántica, no piensen cosas…). Todo habría salido bien, de no haber sido porque Jiroh recordó _algo_…

-Oye, Gaku, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?

Gakuto alzó una ceja, asintiendo, mientras que Yuushi, quien iba un poco por detrás porque leía para variar, prestó atención al rubio.

-¿Todavía más pequeño, Gaku? –bromeó con una divertida sonrisa, a lo que Gakuto se volvió y le sacó el dedo medio.

Yuushi y Jiroh se rieron ante el comentario del prodigio y la reacción del acróbata. Este solo se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo una amenaza que iba dirigida hacia ambos.

-¿Qué hay con eso? –bufó.

-Ah no –rió Jiroh-, es que me acaba de acordar de algo muy gracioso.

Yuushi olvidó por completo de su novela y de fingir que la leía.

Pero Gakuto ya se podía imaginar qué clase de cosa Jiroh había recordado. O mejor dicho, no sabía qué era, pero sí que no le convenía que se dijese. Jiroh sin embargo no parecía captar qué quería decir Gakuto con esa mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando.

-No lo digas

-Me acaba de acordar que, cuando éramos pequeños, nos bañábamos juntos.

Sí, eso precisamente.

-¿Y? –masculló Gakuto-. ¿Qué acaso no usamos también las mismas duchas en el club?

Yuushi soltó una risita, que afortunadamente no fue oída por Gakuto. Era verdad que las duchas de Hyotei eran comunales y la verdad que a nadie le importaba mucho, pero la imagen de Gakuto de pequeño jugando en una tina era demasiado para un pervertido de ese nivel. No era que fuese pedófilo, simplemente le gustaban las cosas lindas y monas.

Hasta que Jiroh soltó la bomba.

-Sí, pero me acuerdo que a Shishido siempre le gustaba ahogarte en la tina.

Wait. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Shishido?

-Ah sí, y Gakuto siempre terminaba llorando…

-Jiroh…

-Por eso Shishido lo llamaba la llorona del baño o algo así no recuerdo muy bien –diguió Jiroh sin haber escuchado a Gakuto.

-JIROH –volvió a repetir este en un tono todavía más amenazador, pero Yuushi se volvió a entrometer.

-¿Te bañabas con Shishido?

Gakuto detuvo por un segundo su ataque hacia Jiroh, quien se puso a salvo detrás del de lentes.

-¿Eh?

-Responde –exigió Yuushi, importándole poco el que se hubiesen quedado parados frente a la caja de la heladería, con la cajera esperando impacientemente.

Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-¿Sí?

-¿Y nunca me lo habías dicho? –bufó Yuushi celoso, a lo que Gakuto lo miró con cara de estúpido.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Ya deja de hacer drama y mejor paga mi pedido –protestó Gakuto, pero fue ignorado por su pareja_ de dobles_-. Además, también era con Jiroh…

-Jiroh es otra cosa –respondió Yuushi y el rubio soltó un "¡hey, estoy presente!".

Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros, recordándole nuevamente su helado. Pero Yuushi no cedió.

-Gakuto, llegando a la casa te baño.

-¿EH? ¡Idiota, si me acabo de duchar en el colegio!

-¿Y? Te puedo ensuciar de nuevo si eso es lo que te molesta –contestó el prodigio satisfecho por su decisión, sonriendo victorioso.

Jiroh soltó una risita, satisfecho. ¿Quién dijo que él era un angelito? Ah, de seguro que fue Chotarou…


	28. De almas

Aviso que este capi es diferente, a su manera. Tal vez raye a todos y fácil nadie me entienda (de ser el caso, no los culparía), pero de todas maneras me gusta mucho como salió. No recuedo de dónde saqué la idea, aunque ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda algo a "Huésped" (De Stefanie Meyer), pero no tiene nada que ver, por si alguien leyó la novela.

Advertencias: narra Yuushi (jajaja)

* * *

><p><strong>28. De almas<strong>

Nos habíamos conocido en nuestra anterior vida. Yo, siendo un alma ya "vieja" como diría él, y él, un alma recién nacida que vivía su primera vida. Se llamaba Gakuto, y se llamaría así por el resto de su vida. Un alma puede recibir varios nombres a lo largo de su existencia, pero el único que vale es el primero. Sucede que en mi última vida me volvieron a llamar como era debido. Yuushi. Me gustaba mi verdadero nombre, siempre había pensado que iba conmigo, aunque ese cuerpo era muy diferente al anterior y todavía aún más del original. Pero comprendiendo que solo los estoy confundiendo, seguiré con mi relato...

Comprendí desde el principio que Gakuto era un alma traviesa y que buscaría sin duda alguna a alguien muy parecido a su contenedor original. Descubrí que le asustaban los cambios, así que ni hablar de la muerte. Cuando murió su primer cuerpo, yo todavía tendría que soportar doce años más de vida, por lo que me sorprendió el hecho de volver a nacer antes. Claro, como todavía era un alma inexperta de seguro se perdió en el camino y le costó más lograr dar con su nueva vida. Para volver, hay que volver, pero a dividirse, óvulo y espermatozoide. Nada fácil para un novato como él...

Pero ahí estaba, lo había reencontrado por fin.

Almas antiguas, con una trayectoria mas larga, olvidan cada vez menos. Novatas en cambio tienden a olvidarlo todo. Por eso yo lo reconocí, a pesar de que ahora era rubio y algo más alto, de ojos chocolates y tez pálida, amarillenta. Sin duda extrañaría las hebras cerezas y las esmeraldas... Hablando de eso, recoraba cuando aún no lo había encontrado y me ponía a pensar en él, preguntándome cuánto habría cambiado. Recordaba entonces sus manos, cálidas y frías a la vez, cuando bajaban por mi espalda, abrazándome mientras le besaba el cuello. Por lo general todo aquello terminaba con un bulto muy molesto en mis pantalones y mi humor por los suelos...

Almas jóvenes tienden a dudar, recordé, explicándome su demora. Le llevaba ahora seis años de diferencia, y pensé que le llevaría dieciocho de haber muerto ambos con la misma edad. Pero era él, engreído, altanero, atorrante y berrinchudo, tal como lo recordaba. Supongo que lo bueno era que con eso mantenía lejos toda posible competencia.

Sonrío. Yo no toleré jamás la competencia.

Lo conocí de nuevo en la universidad, yo terminando mi carrera de medicina y el empezando en traducción. No dude en acercármele y hablarle, sabiendo que no debía llamarlo Gakuto.

Hoshimae Kotarou no era necesariamente un nombre que me gustara. _Gakuto_ por el contrario sí, pero debía esperar para poder volverlo a llamar así.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algún curso?

Si, la típica de las clases de nivelación. Sabía que se me podría haber ocurrido algo mejor, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de pensar. Estaba pensando en su nuevo corte. Le quedaba horrible y me propuse raptarlo a una peluquería en cuanto me hubiera ganado de vuelta su confianza.

El solo asintió, no muy expresivo, y me preguntó luego mi nombre.

Un mes más tarde ya estaba encima de él, besándole la cara.


	29. De noches en verano

**29. De noches en verano**

Eran las dos de la madrugada. La azulina luz del televisor titilaba en la oscuridad y los ruidos de explosiones y gritos apenas llegaban a sus oídos. ¿Qué película era aquella? No tenía idea, aunque algo le decía que ya la había visto antes. Sonrió, sabiendo que a su lado su compañero dormía desde hace un buen rato. Se acomodó, acurrucándose más en su costado, y ronroneando de contento al sentir como Yuushi en sueños le hacía mimos, desordenando suavemente sus cabellos y masajeando con las yemas de los dedos la piel detrás de sus orejas. Olvidó el televisor, el cual permaneció prendido, y disfrutó del agradable sentimiento de las manos de Yuushi y del desesperante calor que invadía la habitación. Maldito verano...


	30. De silencios

**30. De silencios**

Hizo un esfuerzo para evitar soltar un suspiro. Sabía que Gakuto lo estaba observando y aquello lo desesperaba. Hacía días que el acróbata se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña, cosa que no le molestaría si no estuviesen el día entero solos ellos dos. Y eso por cuatro semanas enteras... Realmente no pensó nada malo cuando invitó a Gakuto a ese viaje que se había ganado en un sorteo, cómo iba a saber él que el acróbata se pondría en ese plan. Hasta antes de hacer las maletas, todo había estado tan normal entre ellos dos, que era imposible siquiera sospechar que días más tarde les costaría hasta darse los buenos días.

Esto era el colmo. Estaba en una isla del Caribe con su MEJOR AMIGO y era como la primera cita con el gran amor. Vaya las ironías de la vida...

Suspiró, pasándole una mano por la cara y abanicándose luego con ella, manteniendo fija la mirada en el mar. Se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su suite, observando cómo los últimos turistas abandonaban las playas. Hacía calor, mucho, mucho calor...

-¿Qué haces? -dijo por fin su dolor de cabeza, aburriéndose de solo verlo.

Yuushi se volvió, viendo a Gakuto parado en el marco de la puerta de vidrio.

-Nada -respondió-, solo veo el atardecer...

-Pff, pero qué aburrido que eres.

Por un segundo pareció que Gakuto había vuelto a la normalidad, pero entonces se quedó callado, mirándolo en silencio y pensativo. Aquello era tan molesto, no por la mirada en sí, sino porque a Yuushi le incomodaba no saber por qué diablos su amigo actuaba de esa manera con él. Y sí, le había preguntado al lirón si había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento del pelirrojo y este le había respondido que no. Luego Yuushi recordó que Jiroh siempre andaba dormido y por lo tanto era obvio que no encontraría ningún cambio en el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -pregunto finalmente, impacientado.

-¿Qué voy a decir? -rió Gakuto con sarcasmo, aunque volvió a enmudecer por un segundo.

-Lo siento -gruñó por fin, apareciendo a su lado.

Se sentó a su costado, abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente el mar. Era el atardecer y de seguro todo sería muy romántico, como en una de esas novelas que leía el prodigio, de no ser porque este ni siquiera sabía si aquello que tanto le desesperaba realmente eran sentimientos "especiales" hacia el acróbata.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -quiso saber Yuushi, sin mirarlo.

-He estado actuando muy raro estos días -murmuró Gakuto, yendo de frente al grano.  
>Yuushi asintió.<p>

-Verdad que sí... ¿Y?

-Y nada, sigues siendo aburrido -farfulló Gakuto mientras se volvía a poner de pie-. Yuushi tonto  
>Yuushi solo alzó una ceja, mirándolo por fin con curiosidad bien disimulada.<p>

-¿Yo?

Gakuto soltó un bufido.

-No, la pared -le espetó y el prodigio se rió-. Idiota...

Y sin más abandonó el balcón y desapareció en el dormitorio.

Yuushi suspiró, volviéndose otra vez al mar. Pensó que se dejaría tiempo para averiguar qué significaba todo eso realmente. Después de todo, todavía quedaban tres semanas para eso.


	31. De encuentros ocacionales

Estoy casi 100% segura de que no he subido ya antes este drabble... pero me puedo equivocar. De ser el caso, háganmelo saber por favor :3

* * *

><p><strong>31. De encuentros ocacionales<strong>

A veces, cuando se descubría siendo admirado de lejos por la gente, el suspiraba, quitándose los lentes y pasándose una mano por el rostro, masajeándose la sien. No sabía realmente por qué lo hacía, pero lo hacía.

Era verano, una vez más, y el traer aquel saco en medio del calor abrasante era una completa tortura. ¿Por qué se hacía eso? No tenía idea. Había tantas cosas que no sabía. Estaba agotado y quería irse a casa, pero aún así no se movió. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pararse. ¿Qué hacía él, exitoso empresario, tirado ahí, en el pasto? ¿Dónde diablos estaba, para empezar? Otra vez no tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Qué hacía ese chico a su lado? ¿Quién demonios era?

-Gakuto, ¿y tú?

Parecía apenas un adolescente llegando lentamente a la mayoría de edad. Vestía de manera muy descuidada, con agujeros en el pantalón y la gorra mal colocada. Modas...

-Me llamo Yuushi, Oshitari Yuushi.

-No, solo Yuushi está bien, los apellidos son una mierda y no tienen valor.

Tuvo que sonreír y ese extraño chico lo notó. Preguntó qué le parecía tan gracioso, pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres de esos empresarios ricos y poderosos que terminan suicidándose porque no le encuentran sentido a su vida? -preguntó luego el chico y Yuushi lo miró sorprendido-. Ya sabes, como en las películas...

El peliazul volvió a reírse, pero se lo pensó. Luego volvió a negar.

-No... pero tú eres muy lindo, ¿sabías?

-Tonto -bufó Gakuto-. No le dices eso a alguien que acababas de conocer.

Yuushi solo sonrió.

-¿Dice quién, Gaku?


	32. De química

**32. De química**

Se llevó automáticamente la mano a la cabeza, mas no encontró nada. Miró al suelo y vio un papelito tirado al lado de su zapato. Suspiró, apenas, y se giró hacia atrás, desde donde cierto acróbata le regalaba una gran y traviesa sonrisa. El prodigio sonrió también y se inclinó a recoger el papelito lanzado, al cual desdobló discretamente.

Sin embargo el papel estaba en blanco.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado y algo irritado, cuando en ese momento otro proyectil blanco impactó de nuevo contra su cabeza. Se giró nuevamente y Gakuto le volvió a sonreír. Jiroh, quien observaba la escena, soltó una risita que no pasó desapercibida por Taki y Shishido. El chico de la gorra solo rodó con los ojos y se volvió de nuevo a su cuaderno de ejercicios, pero Haginosuke dejó de trabajar para prestarle ahora más atención a las ocurrencias de Gakuto que a su tarea.

Una vez más, Yuushi se volvió hacia adelante, recibiendo un tercer ataque por parte de su compañero de dobles, mas este no le dio en la cabeza, sino que cayó sobre su cuaderno. Sin nada mejor que hacer (porque la tarea obviamente no cuenta), lo desdobló y luego tuvo que contenerse una risa.

"mírame"

Se volteó hacia Gakuto, sin embargo, apenas se dio la vuelta, un cuarto papelito doblado impactó de lleno en su frente. Inmediatamente Jiroh se hundió entre sus brazos doblados sobre la mesa. Su espalda se contrajo sospechosamente por un segundo, y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que lloraba. Yuushi sabía que en ese momento estaba luchando con un ataque de risa.

Gakuto le sonrió "inocentemente" al prodigio, jugando con su lapicero mientras que arrancaba otros pedazos de alguna página de su cuaderno, cuando de pronto, el profesor estaba parado detrás del acróbata.

-¿Arrancando paginas de tu cuaderno, Mukahi?

Asustado, Gakuto volteó y cerró de golpe dicho cuaderno, mientras que Yuushi ya estaba otra vez escribiendo en el suyo. Con un rápido movimiento, el maestro tomó el mal usado cuaderno ante la atónita mirada de su pelirrojo alumno. El silencio se extendió por el salón, mucho más intenso que el que había reinado minutos antes, aunque Jiroh, todavía luchando con su ataque de risa, amenazaba con romperlo.

Taki sonrió de lado.

Gakuto bajó la mirada y jugó nervioso con su lápiz, mientras que el adulto hojeaba en su desordenado cuaderno. Luego de un minuto o dos, lo cerró con el mismo golpe rígido que lo había tomado, dejándolo caer sobre el pupitre de Gakuto. Su mirada quedó clavada sobre la cabecita cereza que se encontraba por debajo de él.

-De no conocer tus notas, Mukahi, -comenzó el profesor en tono socarrón-, pensaría, en vista a cómo llevas tu cuaderno, que estás a pocos pasos de jalar el curso.

Ante aquella declaración, el acróbata no pudo evitar sonreír contento, después de todo, química era uno de sus mejores cursos. Aún así, le faltaba la motivación para mantener su cuaderno limpio y en orden.

-Fuera –ordenó el profesor antes de seguir su camino por el salón.

Gakuto se levantó de su sitio y se arrastró hasta la puerta. La cerró detrás de sí y suspiró aburrido. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Ya estaba por sentarse en el suelo, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Gakuto saltó, y al ver de quién se trataba, sonrió contento.

-Oh, ¿también te echaron? –apuntó con sorna, mas Yuushi solo se rió.

-No, pedí permiso para salir –respondió y Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh? –farfulló y dio un paso hacia él.

Yuushi ensanchó su sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo consigo hacia el baño.

-Claro –afirmó el prodigio-. Supuse que te aburrirías aquí todo solito, y por eso vine a hacerte compañía…


	33. De granos y rivalidades

He decidido que actualizar una vez a la semana no me basta :S veré si comienzo a subir también los miércoles...

advertencias: el mal humor de Yuushi XD

* * *

><p><strong>33. De granos y rivalidades<strong>

Tuvo que aguantarse una risita, fingiendo que nada pasaba. Pero Yuushi sabía muy bien QUÉ pasaba.

-Gakuto, ya déjate de payasada y si tanto quieres reírte, pues entonces ríete -gruñó el prodigio de mal humor.

Aquello fue lo único que Gakuto necesitó para estallar en carcajadas, cosa que, aparte de no ser la reacción que Yuushi realmente esperaba, solo empeoró su mal humor.

-Vamos, Yuushi -canturreó Gakuto una vez que se había calmado-, a todos les pasa, no es para ponerse así.

Fue ahí cuando Yuushi lo ignoró por primera vez en su vida, pero Gakuto para variar no captó la seriedad del asunto.

-Es solo un grano, no te pongas así...

Mala elección de palabras.

-¿Sólo un grano? -bufó Oshitari de manera mordaz-. No dirías eso si fuera tu cara.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, disponiéndose a seguir caminando. Era jueves y aquel día tenían educación física en el horario y a primera hora, por lo que no quería legar tarde por nada del mundo. Su novio continuó gruñendo para sí, pero le siguió el paso. Por un buen rato no dijeron nada, hasta que Gakuto se hartó y preguntó si había hecho la tarea de física. Yuushi asintió, todavía algo molesto, respondiendo que no se la prestaría. Gakuto hizo una mueca de descontento, pero luego solo le sacó la lengua agregando un "da igual, Jiroh me la dará". Yuushi rodó los ojos, ignorándolo de nuevo, y ya habían llegado a puertas de Hyotei. Gakuto echó a correr y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Peleados ya tan temprano? -preguntó Atobe apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de él.

Yuushi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué eres? ¿El demonio?

-Según tu novio, algo así -respondió el capitán restándole importancia al asunto.

Yuushi rodó con los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, tú y Yuushi se han peleado? -quiso saber Jiroh al ver que durante toda la mañana la Dirty Pair se ignoró mutuamente.

Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé.

-¿No sabes? –cuestionó Jiroh con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-La clase de respuesta que recibes de pate mía –gruñó Gakuto de mal humor, saliendo a grandes zancadas del salón para ir a almorzar.

Jiroh suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiéndolo al rato. Al cruzarse con Yuushi sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreírle algo socarrón, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Gakuto.

Yuushi bufó molesto, tratando de ignorar a su rival en el amor, y siguió su propio camino para que aquella tarde no terminase con un asesinato apasionado.


	34. De griterío

Quería subirlo ayer, pero se me hizo muy tarde y mis papás me echaron de la compu. Consideré subirlo en la mañana pero no llegué a hacerlo, pero ahora en la tarde sí XD Espero que les... -vuelve a leer lo escrito- ¿guste? n_nU

Advertencia: el lado pervertido de Yuushi y una gran falta de discreción por parte de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>34. De griterío<strong>

-Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De que te corres más rápido cuando me miras a los ojos.

Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

Yuushi en cambio sonrió, alabándose mentalmente por haber predicho tan perfectamente la reacción de Gakuto.

-Solo digo... -musitó, como si realmente solo lo estuviese mencionando y no fuese nada relevante.

En sí no lo era... Pero Gakuto lo veía de otra manera.

-Déjame ver si he entendido bien -bufó el acróbata-. ¿Te fijas y comparas cuánto me demoro en venirme?

Yuushi se encogió de hombros, esforzándose mucho por mantener su postura indiferente y no romper a reír.

-¿¡Qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer ahí!

Yuushi ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Como qué?

-¿¡Como que "como qué"! ¡Se supone que en ese momento estás pensando en follarme, no en cuánto demoro!

Yuushi se coronó rey de los genios, y para cuando Gakuto se percató de lo que había gritado en medio del pasillo escolar, él ya se encontraba lejos.


	35. De pueblerinos y gitanos

Lo sé, lo sé, ayer tocaba actualizar y no lo hice... explicaciones en mi otro fic que subí ayer en vez de este capi, así que no lo repetiré de nuevo -.-U (mucha flojera) Como sea, este lo acabo de terminar y el final es algo brusco en mi opinión, pero si le daba muchas vueltas termianría volviendo a suceder lo de ayer y ufff, no gracias XD espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>35. De pueblerinos y gitanos<strong>

Había supuesto que nada bueno saldría de ir a vender en el puesto de su hermana (la cual estaba postrada en cama a causa de una alta fiebre), ya que dicha acción implicaba también su vestimenta por el tiempo que estuviese ahí atascado, vendiendo artesanías y esperando a que su madre terminara de leerle la fortuna a quienes acudieran a ella.

Se sentía verdaderamente patético metido en faldas largas, esa blusa blanca que no llegaba a tapar nada de su vientre y su barriga, las miles de pulseras, cadenas y joyas. Lo único que no había podido ponerse de su hermana eran los aretes, dado que solo tenía un hueco en la oreja izquierda y se vería muy raro si solo tenía un arete colgante ornamentado en vez de dos. Se acomodó bien el pañuelo que traía en la cabeza, suspirando bajito.

-Asco de vida... -murmuró sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cuando en ese momento se le acercó un chico de aproximadamente su edad.

-¿Estás a cargo de este puesto?

Gakuto alzó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y asintió.

-Uh, sí... ¿Qué quieres?

Observó al sujeto, un simple pueblerino aunque con porte de príncipe. "Un arrogante", pensó, aunque la expresión amable del tipo parecía contradecirle.

El sujeto, cabello y ojos cobalto, ladeó la cabeza. Eso no había sonado muy amable, pero eso no le quitaba el que ese chico fuese muy lindo. O tal vez solo era la falda...

-¿Vas a comprar o no? -le llamó la atención el chico, a lo que Yuushi parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Cómo rayos se había distraído tan fácilmente? Definitivamente era la falda... Tuvo que reírse, ignorando el ceño fruncido del vendedor, pero sí observando detenidamente su figura, su cintura y ahí, esa zona donde la blusa blanca no llegaba a tapar su barriga y vientre alto.

Gakuto no podía creerlo. Jamás volvería a usar faldas en su vida.


	36. De ángeles y demonios

**36. De ángeles y demonios**

Gakuto siempre se caracterizó por que sus alas nunca crecieron lo suficiente. Gakuto nunca aprendió a volar y se decía que tampoco lo llegaría a lograr. Pero Gakuto lo que más quería en el mundo era volar, por eso un día, harto de no lograrlo, decidió volver a intentarlo y por eso se paró en el borde de una nube muy alta, creyendo que, si fallaba, podría caer sobre una nube más baja. Pero Gakuto se resbaló y las nubes más bajas eran demasiado pequeñas y no lograron retenerlo en el cielo.

Un día, un pequeño angelito cayó del cielo y un demonio lo vio.

Se le acercó sigilosamente, observándolo escondido tras un árbol. Se rió al verlo maldecir en silencio, cosa que un ángel no debería hacer. Vio que tenía alas muy lindas, aunque eran pequeña es inútiles, y asumió que aquella había sido la causa de su caída. Vio que batió las alitas con dificultad, pero una estaba torcida y le dolía, y fue entonces que decidió salir de su escondite.

-Perdón, pero me da curiosidad saber qué hace un angelito tan pequeño como tú aquí abajo en la tierra.

El ángel se volvió asustado, viendo al demonio, y frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Pequeño! –chilló indignado el de blanco, cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Tú tampoco eres muy grande que digamos!

El demonio ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que no debes hablar con un demonio?

El ángel sin embargo lo miró arrogante.

-¡Pff, por favor! ¡Eso solo lo dicen ustedes porque quieren disimular que nos tienen miedo! -exclamó, a lo que el demonio, que se llamaba Yuushi, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -contradijo enojado, tomando al angelito por los brazos y zarandeándolo sorpresivamente.

El angelito se asustó y trató de zafarse, pero el agudo dolor que atravesó su ala le hizo detenerse. Un quejido quebrantado escapó a sus labios, haciendo que también e, demonio dejase de jalonearlo. Los ojos azul oscuro del de negro se volvieron a fijar bien en las diminutas alas del ángel.

-Tienes alas demasiado pequeñas -dijo, enojando al angelito-. ¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a volar con eso?

Gakuto quiso responderle, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque, si decía algo, la voz no le sonaría como deseaba. Y las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver.

Yuushi perdió un poco de la expresión socarrona que traía, viendo como las gotitas caían sobre la tierra.

-Oye -murmuró en voz baja, pero Gakuto seguía escondido tras el flequillo.

Yuushi bajó la mano, tomando con cuidado los pequeños dedos de Gakuto. Al ver que el angelito quiso retirar su mano asustado, lo tomó con fuerza para que no se escapase. Volvió a escuchar otro quejido, pero le gustaba demasiado lo bien que se sentía la blanca piel del ser celestial. Había oído que los ángeles tenían la piel tibia, aunque las manos de Gakuto ya se estaban enfriando. Las suyas propias siempre estaban calientes, como las de cualquier demonio, y negras, porque en la mañana había estado jugando con azufre. Pero las de Gakuto estaban tan limpias que parecía que brillaban... O realmente brillaban, al menos eso hasta que comenzaron a ensuciarse también con el azufre. Los dedos de Gakuto temblaban, hasta que su otra mano se posó sobre las garras del demonio, tratando de alejarlo.

-¡Suéltame! -protestó, pero Yuushi hizo caso omiso.

-Tu ala está lastimada -señaló, y Gakuto, de no ser porque se hallaba ya en un estado de plena vulnerabilidad y desesperación, habría respondido con un agresivo "qué observador".

Sin embargo calló, con la mirada clavada en la tierra.

-Oye -susurró acariciando su mano-, te voy a vendar el ala.

Dicho esto, quiso jalarlo consigo, pero el ángel se opuso, jalando su mano hacia la dirección opuesta. Al ver que las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas, Yuushi le dio otro jalón, tomándolo en brazos. Sintió la suavidad de sus plumas rozarle los brazos y le encantó. Quería tener su angelito y nunca soltarlo, cuidarlo como a una mascota. Sonrió contento, repelando con patética facilidad los fútiles intentos de Gakuto por liberarse.

-Tengo una medicina para golpes fuertes -volvió a decir Yuushi-. Te ayudará.

Los pataleos de Gakuto cesaron casi de golpe, y el demonio lo acomodó mejor en sus brazos. El ángel se mordió el labio inferior, sujetándose finalmente

-¿Y me dejarás ir? -susurró inseguro.

-Claro que sí -mintió el demonio, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que había visto a su padre usar.

Con cuidado volvió a posar al angelito en la tierra. El ángel le dedicó una mirada llena de duda. Sabía que seguir a esos ojos oscuros no le traería más que problemas y de los gordos. Ahora que estaba libre de su agarre debía echar a correr lo más rápido que podía. Sus pies por fin le respondieron, retrocediendo un paso, dos... Hacía frío y sus alas le temblaban. Otro paso más lejos del demonio y...

Su mano se alzó y fue recibida por la del diablillo. Este le sonrió, comenzando a caminar, seguido por el pequeño ángel. Como el viento era muy fuerte, le colocó hábilmente su capa negra sobre las alas.


	37. De conejos

Nuevamente me he inspirado en ADV, es un vicio...

* * *

><p><strong>37. De conejos<strong>

Gakuto siempre supo que su madre de alguna manera u otra era rara. Yuushi sin embargo por alguna extraña razón parecía adorarla, y lamentablemente el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que se veía bastante seguido obligado a traerlo a cenar. A veces se preguntaba qué diría su madre si supiera lo que realmente hacían una vez que terminaban de comer y se disculpaban –Yuushi amablemente; Gakuto solo salía- y salían, subiendo a la habitación del acróbata. Tal vez no le obligarían a traerlo más a cenar, tal vez le prohibirían que lo trajese siquiera… No lo sabía, ni deseaba que sucediera, aunque en el fondo la curiosidad lo carcomía. Porque era simplemente imposible de que su madre supiera, ¿no?

Un día, Gakuto descubrió que su madre tenía mucho sentido del humor. Lamentablemente el mismo que Yuushi.

-Mamá –preguntó un día cuando llegó su progenitora con las compras.

El día anterior Yuushi se había quedado toda la tarde.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Por qué has comprado tantas zanahorias? La única que está a dieta aquí es Suzume –gruñó Gakuto ante la idea de ponerse vegetariano.

-Ah, ¿eso? Eso es para ti –respondió- y para Yuushi, cuando este venga.

Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón? Creo que te oí mal.

Su madre sonrió.

-Bueno, yo pensé que, mientras ustedes dos se sigan apareando como los conejos de tu hermano, también los alimentaré como tal.

Gakuto aprendió a la fuerza que las madres siempre lo saben todo.


	38. De diálogos, de monólogos

El título no me gusta para anda, dado que originalmente este drabble se titula "Ni en verso, ni en prosa", pero tenía que acomodarlo para que encaje en esta serie :/

* * *

><p><strong>38. De diálogos, de monólogos<strong>

Siento que me reprochas cada vez que digo algo. Abro la boca y me la tapas, hablo y me gritas que me calle. Susurro y me besas. Quiero decirte, recordarte porque temo que lo olvidas tan fácilmente, cuánto te amo, cuánto haría por ti. Pero no lo quieres oír, a ti solo te importa sentir, porque las palabras no tienen ni significado ni valor alguno para ti. Tú buscas caricias, mimos, besos, tú buscas el amor físico, sólido, aquel que puedas palpar y confiar desconfiadamente en él, en mí.

Porque tú siempre me tienes miedo, siempre crees que un día me levantaré y me iré, dejándote atrás, solo. La verdad es que te tengo miedo también. O tal vez no a ti, pero sí a tus ideas extrañas. Crees que es una mentira cuando te digo que te amo y que la única verdad es cuando te _hago_ el amor.

El diálogo no existe para nosotros más que para cosas triviales y sin sentido. El diálogo en nosotros es falso, porque no es una conversación propiamente dicha, sino que es tu monólogo expuesto ante mí. Yo quiero hablar, pero tú no me dejas y me mandas a callar.


	39. De sus ex

**39. De sus ex...**

Teniendo en cuenta que Gakuto nunca ha sido una persona muy versada en el arte de amar y Yuushi por el contrario sí, la pareja suele tener muy a menudo frcciones en cuanto al tema de las ex-parejas. No era la primera vez aquel domingo que Gakuto le tiró la puerta a aquella chica desconocida en la cara.

-¡Supéralo, maldita sea y quien quieras ser tú esta vez! -gritó exasperado, echando humo por las orejas.

Yuushi, apareciendo en el pasillo, portando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó con voz aterciopelada y grave.

Gakuto, haciendo caso omiso de las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su estómago al oír a Yuushi hablarle intencionalmente de esa manera, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Una de tus noviecitas -gruñó mientras pasaba de largo, pero Yuushi lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Noviecitas? Hasta donde yo sé, tú eres mi única pareja -ronroneó el prodigio, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Gakuto, soltando un quejido molesto, trató de zafarse, mas Yuushi lo sujetó fuertemente, impidiéndoselo.

-Me agrada la idea de que seas tan celoso -musitó mientras besaba su cuello con parsimonia.

Gakuto bufó irritado.

-YO. NO. ESTOY. CELOSO -siseó entre dientes, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y suspiró avergonzado al sentir la lengua de su novio bajar por su cuello.

-Yuushi...

-¿Sí? Dime.

-Eres un maldito bastardo aprovechado.

-Yo también te amo, bebé.

Y Gakuto refunfuñó ofendido.

-A la próxima que vuelva a aparecer una ex o un ex tuyo, te rompo la cara -farfulló-. Y no estoy celoso.


	40. De otras

**40. De _otras_**

Yuushi había sido desde siempre una persona de pasiones intensas y un maldito desalmado. Podía tal vez mostrarse relajado y fresco como una lechuga, incluso algo desinteresado dependiendo del caso, cuando de tenis se trataba. Pero una vez que entraba una chica al juego, el prodigio podía sonreír de tal manera, que el sol le habría tenido envidia, y habría arrasado con ella hasta que la chica ya no pudiese estar parada sobre sus propios pies. Era como si Yuushi desgastase a las chicas y estas no pudiesen hacer lo mismo con él. Gakuto podría jurar que el de cabello azulado aparecía cada semana con otra diferente. Ante su cara enfurruñada, Jiroh solía parpadear confundido, preguntándole qué había pasado con la anterior, a lo que el acróbata reaccionaba de mala manera, alegando enojado que las noviecitas del bastardo azul no eran su problema.

Un día, cuando Yuushi escuchó aquello sin querer, no pudo hacer más que alzar una ceja sorprendido, una loca teoría rondándole la cabeza. Al día siguiente volvió a aparecer con _otra_ y Gakuto estuvo de mal humor toda la tarde. Yuushi se rió, mandando a casa a la pobre niña, y fue tras el acróbata, a paso moderado, postura relajada y manos en los bolsillos.


	41. De regalos

Empezó la cuenta regresiva y no quiero . alguna sugerencia para el título de la nueva Dirty Pair Serie? XD

Debería haber actualizado ayer, lo sé, pero andaba deprimida a causa de Code Geass, y desaconsejo completamente esta serie si es que pretendes actualizar fics ¬¬ es un vicio (o sea, un buen anime, no me malinterpreten XD)

* * *

><p><strong>41. De regalos<strong>

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de Jiroh –murmuró Gakuto mientras observaba aburrido las manchas del techo.

Estaba en la habitación de Yuushi. Solo, técnicamente, porque Yuushi estaba en el baño terminando de ducharse.

-¿Y? –dijo este desde el cuarto continuo y Gakuto suspiró-. ¿Le vas a regalar algo?

Gakuto se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debería, ¿no crees? –farfulló mi novio después de todo.

Yuushi salió del baño, solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y lo observó con ojo crítico.

-¿Un peluche?

-¿Para qué? –bufó el acróbata-. Ya tiene esa condenada oveja…

Yuushi se rió.

-Si no fuera porque sería demasiado estúpido, diría que estás celoso de la condenada oveja –se burló el prodigio.

Gakuto lo atravesó con la mirada, pensando tal vez en un insulto. Yuushi se acercó a la cómoda, sacando ropa limpia, esperando dicho insulto. Sin embargo no llegó. Se volvió, extrañado, y se encontró con un Gakuto bastante distraído. Se aproximó a él, hizo a un lado un par de mechones rojo intenso, y suspiró.

-Pockys.

Gakuto asintió.


	42. De frustración, necesidad y amigos

Es gracioso como es que no llegué a actualizar el lunes, porque desde hace semanas que tenía escrito esto (aunque originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero luego abandoné la idea). El lunes andaba depre porque se terminó 50 Veces Perú y el martes una amiga acaparó mi casa y luego mi familia se puso a ver pelis en la compu -.-U asi que actualizo hoy ahora antes de olvidarme luego XD

* * *

><p><strong>42. De frustración, necesidad y amigos<strong>

_Nuestra historia era la misma, hasta que finalmente los caminos dejaron de ser paralelos y se cruzaron..._

En sí éramos iguales. Al menos en cuanto a nuestro sufrimiento. Ambos enamorados de nuestro mejor amigo, el cual era feliz con _alguien_ más, a quien aún no habíamos tenido el placer de conocer. Al menos no hasta que nos fuimos presentados. Jiroh tenía a ese fanfarrón de pareja, Atobe Keigo, y ese momento en que me lo presentó tan emocionado, mi corazón terminó de romperse. Lo sé, sueno como un marica, pero estoy seguro que _él_ lo habría descrito de la misma manera. Él, Oshitari Yuushi, corría la misma suerte que yo. Enamorado de Atobe, y nadie me pregunte cómo podía ser tan estúpido, y supongo que fue eso lo que me guió hasta su cama. Estaba frustrado, lo admito, necesitado... Igual que él. Y no voy a negar que sus besos se sentían bien, embriagantes de alguna manera, y mierda que era bueno en la cama. Me gustaba en ese sentido, me sentía atraído a él y a su manía de casanova. Sin embargo no estoy muy seguro de que fue realmente eso lo que realmente me hacía volver una y otra vez, hasta que un día Jiroh me preguntó si tenía algo con Yuushi. Recuerdo que lo miré sorprendido y sacudí con fuerza la cabeza.

-Pero te acuestas con él, ¿no?

Había reproche en su voz y yo no me explicaba el por qué.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, ¿y?

Jiroh no respondió. Me pregunto si se sentía molesto conmigo ese día, aunque nunca lo descubrí.  
>Esa noche me volví a acostar con Oshitari y recordé la pregunta de mi amor platónico.<p>

-Te amo -susurré sin pensarlo, y Yuushi solo sonrió.

-Te tardaste mucho en decirlo -fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a besarme.

No era necesario que fuera verdad, tal vez al final lo único que necesitaba para ser debidamente feliz, era creer que podía serlo sin Jiroh y... y nada.


	43. De profesores

Una corta :P

* * *

><p><strong>43. De profesores<strong>

No era que Yuushi tuviese una obsesión con su profesor de química, era simplemente que dicho profesor tenía un trasero demasiado... interesante. Eso debía de ser, puesto que el adolescente continuamente se descubría a sí mismo mirando dicha parte de la anatomía de su maestro, en vez de lo que iba apuntando este en la pizarra cuando dictaba sus clases. Sí, el trasero, eso debía de ser. Definitivamente. Aunque eso no explicaba esos momentos en los que simplemente se quedaba fantaseando en medio de las otras clases, pensando en el cabello de su profesor, ni el que de pronto en su mente resonara la voz del pelirrojo cuando se corría en su mano, ni su creciente fijación por las cerezas. Eso no explicaba por qué de pronto hacía ya solo la tarea de química.

Ok, tal vez estaba algo obsesionado con su profesor. O enamorado... Nah, obsesionado sonaba más interesante.

* * *

><p>Ahora que solo me queda una serie por actualizar, las actus serán lunes y miércoles :)<p> 


	44. De tizas y pizarras

Dije que actualizaría el miércoles... pero todavía es lunes o.o que va, quiero actualizar ya y punto ò.ó ¿alguna queja?

Advertencia: lemon... ¿implícito? XD

* * *

><p><strong>44. De tizas y pizarras<strong>

-Tienes tiza en la cara.

Gakuto frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijamente, a lo que Yuushi suspiró y estiró el brazo, limpiándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose y terminando de abotonarse la camisa del uniforme. Yuushi, desde el piso, le seguía cada y uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, sonriendo al ver que uno de los botones estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Serás -bufó Gakuto molesto-. Mi mamá ya me amenazó con que no me pagarían más la ropa si "no sabía cuidarla".

Hizo hasta las comillas con los dedos y resopló al ver que la sonrisa del prodigio se ensanchaba. Yuushi, tranquilo e impasible, dejó que terminara de acomodarse el pantalón, a la vez que él mismo se arreglaba. Sonrió y tomó a Gakuto antes de que este pudiese escaparse del salón, y lo tumbó a su lado.

-Eres tan poco romántico, Gakuto -suspiró luciéndose en su más puro sarcasmo.

Gakuto bufó.

-Tú lo eres demasiado.

Yuushi alzó una ceja.

-Puede ser -admitió mientras abrazaba a Gakuto de lado y le besaba la cabeza-. Pero es que tengo que compensar tus faltas de alguna manera...

-Oh, en ese caso perdóname por colmarte de tanta responsabilidad -exclamó Gakuto irritado-. Si tanto te molesta, pues me voy...

Dicho esto se zafó del abrazo y cogió sus cosas, corriendo hacia la puerta del salón. Yuushi volvió a suspirar.

-Gakuto.

-¿Qué? -le espetó el acróbata molesto, deteniéndose de golpe en el marco de la entrada.

Yuushi le sonrió con ternura entremezclada con sorna.

-Tienes tiza en el pelo.

La cara de Gakuto enrojeció y Yuushi tuvo que reírse de nuevo. Definitivamente volvería a acorralarlo contra la pizarra.


	45. De frío y helados

Este es un drabble aparte, con edades alternas, donde Yuushi tiene como quince años y Gakuto apenas tendría unos... seis, siete :P NO es shota, puesto que no hay romance. Escribiré shota cuando me de la gana y ese día no es hoy XD

* * *

><p><strong>45. De frío y helados<strong>

-Quiero helado.

Yuushi alzó una ceja, bajando la mirada y encontrándose con la vista más tierna que pudo haber visto en su vida y que representaba a Gakuto con el ceño fruncido, cachetes inflados y la nariz roja.

-Gakuto, es invierno...

-Y yo quiero uno de esos -protestó el niño, colgándose de su pierna y señanalando el cartel de precios, sobre el cual había la ilustración de tres helados de cono.

El adolescente suspiró.

-No creo que eso sea posible -suspiró-. Tu madre me mandaría al otro mundo antes de que pudieras llevarte siquiera el helado a la boca...

-¿Qué otro mundo?

Una sonrisa se trepó por el rostro del mayor.

-Nada -rió mientras se quitaba al mocoso de las piernas y lo alzaba en sus brazos-. ¿No preferirías un chocolate caliente?

Gakuto presionó los labios, evaluando aquella oferta. Sus ojos vivaces bailotearon por unos segundos, meciéndose desde Yuushi hasta el escarparte de la tienda, y luego de vuelta al adolescente. Este le sonrió con calidez. Volvió a mirar el mostrador de helados y luego su vista sobrevoló la tienda, hasta llegar a la gran ventana y ver afuera la nieve caer.

-Chocolate.

Y Yuushi asintió con una sonrisa.


	46. De universitarios y mocosos

Como amo los paralelos...este va ligado al capi anterior, pero en sí no tienen nada que ver (ya se darán cuenta por qué).

Advertencia: shota ligerito, "inocente" si lo quierne poner así, en el sentido de que no soy partidiaria de la pornografía infantil :3

Edades: 17 y 11

* * *

><p><strong>46. De universitarios hastiados y mocosos arrogantes<strong>

Era temprano y hacía frío. Bueno, afuera, porque su cama estaba toda mullidita y cálida, ofreciéndole la invitación abierta de quedarse toda la mañana ahí, acurrucado entre sus sábanas. Pero no, debía levantarse. Lentamente. Soltó un gruñido, haciendo a un lado al cuerpo más pequeño que se asía a él como una garrapata. El chico se removió, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-¿Mhh, a dónde vas? Quédate y dame más besos...

Gakuto bufó.

-Tengo clases, enano, ¡suéltame! -le gruño, empujándolo lejos, pero Yuushi se negaba a soltarlo, hundiendo el rostro en su espalda, repartiendo besos suaves y repetitivos sobre su nuca. Gakuto se estremeció, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante un mocoso.

-¡Quita, que me voy a atrasar!

-¡Oh, sí, como Gakuto Mukahi es la puntualidad en persona! -se burló el chico de primaria, colando las manos por el pijama del mayor-. Gaku-chaaan, tienes la piel tan suave y calientita.

Gakuto, ignorando el sentimiento que amenazaba con crecer en su estómago, lo volvió a empujar, teniendo esta vez más éxito. Se escabulló de la cama, tiritando ligeramente. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sobándose los brazos para entrar en calor. Salió a tropezones, oyendo a sus espaldas la risa arrogante de Yuushi, y cómo este salía también de la cama e iba tras él. Apresuró el paso, cerrándole la puerta del baño en la nariz. Sonrió al oír el insulto que el menor le lanzó entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasó, mocoso? Esas no son palabras que un enano de tu edad debería usar -señaló con sorna, riéndose mientras se desnudaba y prendía la ducha.

-Tú utilizas palabras peores -oyó reprocharle Yuushi detrás de la puerta, y tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco.

-Soy mayor que tú también -declaró sin esperar réplica, pero Yuushi resopló.

-Idiota –gruñó, de seguro haciendo un mohín digno de ver.

Gakuto sonrió bajo el agua, y para cuando salió y se secó, seguía haciéndolo. Con la toalla a la cintura, salió del baño y volvió a su dormitorio, donde encontró a Yuushi dormitando en la cama.

Lo ignoró, acercándose al armario, y se vistió.

-Deberías volver a tu casa... -murmuró en algún momento antes de salir del dormitorio-. Tu mamá podría...

-Está de viaje, ¿lo olvidaste? -le interrumpió Yuushi incorporándose y siguiéndolo a la cocina.

Gakuto se volvió hacia él para encararlo, cuando el chico se le lanzó, tumbándolo. Gakuto soltó un quejido de dolor, pero Yuushi solo se rió.

-No tienes que ir -ronroneó en su oído-. Quéeeeedate conmigo, puedes pedirle los apuntes a cualquiera y no te perderías de nada. Igual es lo que siempre haces, ya que nunca prestas atención en clase.

Gakuto frunció el ceño, mirando molesto al chico, el cual le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Quédate -repitió esta vez en un susurro aterciopelado, como el ronroneo de un gato pero con nota suplicante.

Gakuto suspiró.

-No puedo...

-Gaku...

-...faltar, mocoso.

-Idiota.

Y Gakuto se rió.

-No seas bebé, Yuushi. ¡Tanto que te jactas de ser tan maduro!

Yuushi le sonrió gatunamente.

-Maduro para mi edad –le recordó y se tapó con olas sábanas, echándose a reír-. Te quedarás, ¿verdad que tengo razón?

Gakuto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no logró pensar en nada qué contestar.

Maldito mocoso que se creía más inteligente que él.


	47. De alumnos

**47. De alumnos**

No era que Gakuto tuviese una obsesión con su alumno más destacado, era solo que... Agh, ni él lo sabía realmente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar de ese horrible ardor que se trepaba por su garganta cuando lo veía coquetear a cada segundo con otra persona? Y no, no era que sintiese lástima por aquellas desdichadas almas que cayeron víctimas de ojos misteriosos y sonrisas empalagosas. Por favor, no era su culpa si eran tan ilusos como para creerse cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de esa boca hambrienta y seductora. Pero Gakuto no podía dejar de pensar que le habría gustado nacer diez años más tarde y ser otro kouhai más que se dejase seducir por la promesa de una experiencia inimaginable y... Dios, estaba enfermo. No había FORMA que un alumno se fijase en su profesor de química, no de la manera que le habría gustado, pero que a la vez le pone los pelos de punta. La mera idea de una posible relación entre él y su alumno le era tan... tan irreal... Que por esa misma razón no poensó en anda malo cuando de pronto el alumno estrella le pidió clases aprticulares.


	48. De alcohol y besos

**48. De alcohol y besos**

Pudo haber sido el alcohol, o simplemente la euforia del momento. Sea lo que hubiese sido, Yuushi no supo cómo reaccionar en aquel instante que un Gakuto hiperactivo se le colgó del cuello, arrastrándolo lejos de la chica con la que se encontraba conversando, y lo besó, juguetonamente pero en plena boca. Yuushi, evitando parpadear, alzó una ceja, a lo que Gakuto se empezó a reír de manera infantil y poco agraciada, tan él, por lo que el prodigio sospechó que realmente era que Gakuto se había vuelto a pasar de copas y de la manera más infantil que un adolescente podía hacerlo. Ignorando ese sentimiento en su estómago y el ligero e infantil resentimiento hacia el acróbata, tomó a este del brazo y buscó en dónde sentarlo, consiguiéndose a la vez un vaso de agua.

-Ten, bebe -ordenó, reuniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Pero Gakuto solo siguió riéndose, hasta que finalmente la risa fue evolucionando en llanto desacompasado. Con un suspiro resignado (y una mirada asesina dirigida a Shishido que se reía con Taki), el prodigio le dio palmaditas en la espalda, asintiendo y respondiendo vagamente a los lloriqueos de su compañero de dobles, el cual de vez en cuando volvía a estallar en risotadas, solo para voler a llorar en su hombro.

-Buaaaa, Yuushiiii, eres t-tan buuuen amigo, t-te juro que no sabría que haa-haría sin ti y... y... -y otras cosas en ese estilo le fueron lanzadas al hombre de las mil técnicas, el cual solo atinó a responder con "sí, sí" y "compórtate, Gakuto".

Comportarse sin embargo no estaba en el léxico de Gakuto, menos en una fiesta y además en estado etílico. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre a Yuushi? ¡Por favor! Hasta Gakuto pareció percibir la ironía y se volvió a echar a reír a carcajadas, a su manera tan poco elegante, y se lanzó encima de Yuushi, reclamando más besos. Y Yuushi, como todo buen amigo, se negaba a dárselos, puesto que sabía que, de hacerlo, Gakuto, ya después, sobrio y con resaca, dejaría de hablarle por un buen tiempo.

Y Yuushi no quería que eso se diese, por más que le hubiese gustado aprovecharse y besarlo.


	49. De intromisiones inoportunas

Veo el fin acercarse, señoritas~ (?)

* * *

><p><strong>49. De intromisiones inoportunas<strong>

Frunció el ceño, demostrando claramente que lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos no le gustaba para nada, y aquello empeoró cuando oyó la risita nerviosa de Jiroh.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó irritado, a lo que el rubio solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza con pereza.

-Pues, K-Keigo se hartó y me echó y… Yuushi se ofreció a acogerme unos días –explicó como quien no quiere la cosa.

La mirada del acróbata se dirigió ahora hacia el mencionado, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo serán unos días –se excusó, a lo que Gakuto soltó una risotada.

-Eso le dijo también a Atobe –bufó el pelirrojo, soltando un suspiro hastiado, y dándose media vuelta balbuceó un "haz lo que quieras".

Yuushi alzó una ceja y Jiroh soltó una risita.

-No creí que fuera taaaan celoso –bromeó el genio de los volleys, a lo que Yuushi se encogió de hombros.

-Es nuestro aniversario.

-Oh.

Sin embargo Jiroh suspiró aliviado al pensar que Gakuto no le haría la vida un infierno por el simple hecho de que su orgullo no se lo permitiría.


	50. De miedos

Quería algo más cómico y no tan concluyente para el final. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>50. De miedos<strong>

Sin lugar a dudas, eran pocas las cosas que despertaban miedo en Oshitari Yuushi, famoso prodigio de la aún más famosa y acomodada escuela Hyotei. De por sí era difícil determinar qué clase de reacciones provocaban en él las distintas situaciones y circunstancias en las que se veía sumido el peculiar sujeto de lentes sin prescripción, puesto que no era muy dado a mostrar sus verdaderas emociones públicamente, sin mencionar que parecía tener cierto afán por la actuación conveniente, si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero dejando todo eso de lado, si había algo que le causaba tremendísimo miedo al de cabello azul, por no decir terror, era la sencilla imagen de un Gakuto que no llegó a conseguir el helado que quería.

* * *

><p><em>Fine~<em>

Próximos fics a continuar: "Crónicas de una preparatoria enloquecida" y "Ludo".

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
